Trouble in wonderland
by HeartbreakRidge
Summary: We can't stay here, can't trust anyone. It's not safe anymore. Ever since the king died, it always feels like something sinister is lurking about everywhere. I can't let you get hurt. I promised. So go."


**fa·er·ie also fa·er·y** (fā'ə-rē, fâr'ē)  
n. _pl._ **fa·er·ies**

1. A tiny, mischievous, imaginary being; a fairy.

2. The land or realm of the fairies.

Middle English faierie, fairie; see **fairy**.

In the land of faeries, Theundor, trouble was brewing. The old king, Sal'tador, had passed away leaving his two young sons in charge. Elvator was only 17 years old, Annie was 15 and Trhum was a mere 9 year old. They'd put his old fragile body in a crystal casket with jewel adjourning the edges and sides. Gold dust was littered all over him, giving him a healthy glow. That day, at his wake, faeries of Theundor mourned the death of a powerful ruler, he had gone away with such a peaceful expression that it was hard to believe he was murdered.

The Faerie Office of Police Cadets & Trained Police Men and Women FOPCTRPMW has stated in their formal report that the mighty king had been poisoned. The king's son, Elvator had brought a jug of Roman Wine back from the Human World earlier before his death. It was believed that somebody, a _faerie_, had put in an extra ingredient. And it was someone who meant well. They'd put in a massive amount of Nicotine into the wine.

At first it was thought that Sal'tador had died of lead poisoning because back in the Human World, Romans made their wine with an addictive and fermented the wine in vessels of lead, thus the addictive contained super high levels of lead. It gave the FOPCTRPMW a bit of comfort knowing that he had died jolly and peacefully.. And drunk.

However, after the wake that day, his riots broke out, unfaithful officials wanted the old king's place and were issuing death warrants for officials who refused to comply and help them win over the faeries. The Queen herself was imprisoned in a tower with roses creeping up and entwining themselves around the cylinder-shaped building. Food and drink were passed to her under a small doggy-door.

Outraged, the faeries rioted against the unfaithful party and many of the FOPCTRPMW officers were sent out to contain the crowd. Finally, more faithful officials fled to the border side of the land of Pixies, the non-winged cousins of Faeries. Many of the Officers of FOPCTRPMW who believed that the righteous position of "king" belonged to Elvator fled with them. Elvator himself was among those who chose to flee as well.

In the end, more than half of the faerie population were in Theundor. They accepted that it was futile to fight. However, deep inside their hearts, they hoped for Elvator to return. Those who had worked in the castle wept in their hearts; they missed Princess Annie's bright smile, the chatter of Prince Trhum, the strong dark eyes of Prince Elvator. The new 'King', Poilez, was a paranoid faerie. He was constantly executing faeries because he was 'sure' they were going to try to over throw him.

This rebellion started a whole new race of faerie; the Shadow walkers. They walk among the Shadows, in every dark corner lies a Shadow walker. Those who were unfaithful and stood by the new 'King' lived in fear everyday of their life. Officials were going missing, the Official Napping case they called it. The rest of the officers in FOPCTRPMW who'd stayed behind were renamed the 'Justice Force'.

-- 5 years later. --  
'Justice Force, huh? How contradictory.' Elvator's lips curled in disgust.

'To take away the freedom of the faerie, to steal my father's throne! How can they call themselves the righteous ones? I can't believe them!' Trhum cried, slamming his fist on the wooden table.

'Stop it! Shouting isn't going to do us any good! Trhum you upset the teapot! Now you've done it! Uncle will be angry! That was the last of the tea!' Annie yelled.

'Don't yell at me, unghh, I want mama!' Trhum wailed. Elvator fixed a meaningful stare at Annie. She immediately stopped mopping up the mess and tended to a wailing Trhum.

Elvator was training to become a sorcerer. All three of them were. Members of the Royal family often had great power in them of the 4 elements. At age 13, a faerie of the Royal family would receive a magical orb from the Head Sorcerer at the time. Elvick was their generation's Head Sorcerer. Elvator's element was fire, the most beautiful element, and also the hardest to control.

Annie's element was earth. Lately she'd been spending more and more time in the garden, talking to the trees and playing with the flowers. She was extremely talented for a 15 year old. Not as talented as Elvator though. At 15, that boy was able to bend fire and make it dance around him without actually burning anything almost as well as his grandfather, King Alexis.

Annie was able to whisper incoherent words to coax trees to lower vines and tie anything up, or to raise their roots to trip somebody. Her powers were in tune with her great grandmother, Queen Maeve. Every Shadow walker was excited to see if Trhum was an early bloomer; Early bloomers' powers hone as early as at 10 years old.

Early bloomers were usually kept under special care as their powers were out of control. They could easily destroy the whole of Theundor if not careful. King Sal'tador was one of these early bloomers. He'd spent countless years in training and grew to be a powerful king.

--

"We cannot keep her here. It's too dangerous! I've ALREADY prepared the arrangement! You must go!" Elvick whispered anxiously to Elvator.

"Are you suggesting I **ship** my sister off to some weird place with _mortals_?" Elvator spat the word 'mortals' out with deep disgust.

"I understand how you feel, Elvator. But you have to understand. _They know_. They know Annie has the **power**. If they get her-" Elvick argued, his voice climbing higher and higher.

"-But they won't. I won't let them get her." Elvator muttered stubbornly.

"_They're coming!! The justice force is HERE!"_ A panicked villager shouted, running about frantically.

Elvick shot and exasperated look at Elvator, "There's no time, we have to do it now!"

Elvator set his jaw and grudgingly agreed. "ANNIE, TRHUM, We've got to go NOW!"

"_Don't fight,  
Ignite,  
Don't miss,  
Just hit,  
Send these three,  
I command thee,  
Into safety,  
Away from here."_  
Elvick chanted steadily, motioning for the three siblings to step into the silver dust cloud that had formed.

As one by one, they stepped in, they felt the soft touch of a breeze caress them gently.


End file.
